Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (5 - 1 \times 9)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (4 + (5 - 9)) \times 6 $ $ = (4 + (-4)) \times 6 $ $ = (4 - 4) \times 6 $ $ = (0) \times 6 $ $ = 0 \times 6 $ $ = 0 $